6-Aminocapronitrile is disclosed in Greenewalt U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,129 as a monomer that may be polymerized to form high molecular weight polymer. Catalytic polymerization of this monomer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,736 to Curatolo et al.
A process for the preparation of 6-aminocapronitrile by the hydrogenation of adiponitrile using a nickel catalyst is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,598 to Rigby. The highest yield reported in the patent is 52%.
Drake U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,799 discloses the hydrogenation of nitriles using Raney cobalt or Raney nickel promoted with a Group VIB metal. Specific examples mentioned are elemental chromium, chromium acetate, chromium chloride, chromium oxide, elemental molybdenum, molybdenum hydroxide, molybdenum oxide, elemental tungsten, tungsten chloride, tungsten oxide, and mixtures of two or more of these.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a process for the preparation of 6-aminocapronitrile from adiponitrile in high yield and high selectivity.